


Tell me you’re mine, tell me I’m yours

by Vanilla Multi (ShiningFantasyStar)



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Daekwang and Taeho are neighbours, Fluff, Getting Together, Jeup likes to meddle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/Vanilla%20Multi
Summary: Jeup is the biggest traitor, but Daekwang will let it slip this time.





	Tell me you’re mine, tell me I’m yours

“For the last time Daekwang, I’m sorry I embarrassed you in front of your super cute neighbour!” Jeup sighed leaning into the park bench. 

“You didn’t just embarrass me, you literally told him I think he’s cute!” Daekwang whined, kicking the tufts of grass at his feet. 

“You’re right! But I was drunk and thought you two needed a push. He’s clearly into you!” 

“He’s just being nice- I mean, we don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

A few moments of silence followed. Daekwang wondered if he was too harsh on his friend. He knew he’s done plenty of embarrassing things while drunk at Jeups parties, but the feelings of despair at his chances with Taeho didn’t put him in a forgiving mood. Eventually, Daekwang knew the tension would settle between them, but for now the act remained fresh in his mind. Jeup on the other hand had a different idea. Daekwang felt something was off in the first place, his best friend begging him to come to the park and chat in the evening time was not a typical occurrence. Especially since he could just text or call.

“I’ll make it up to you” Jeup whispered with a wink, before making a waving motion behind Daekwang. 

Daekwangs entire body froze when he heard a friendly chuckle from behind him. It was a sound he’d recognise anywhere as if angels themselves played through one body. His heart started hammering in his chest and he had to mentally remind himself to blink and breathe. Jeup noticed this, and slapped Daekwang’s thigh, mouthing ‘calm down’ before turning and smiling at the approaching figure. But how could he calm down when the cutest man he’s ever seen was about to talk to him?

“Jeup, Daekwang! It’s nice to see you.” he spoke in a soft tone, which to Daekwangs ears complemented the evening park atmosphere perfectly.

“If you’re not busy, come join us!” Jeup offered, glancing at Daekwangs still-in-panic state.

Building up the courage to face his crush, Daekwang slowly turned his head and there he stood, an arm’s reach away; an angel. He wore dark trousers which had a white t-shirt tucked into them, an open, navy, above-knee flannel jacket and his hair was tousled loosely. He had a few accessories; particularly the ring he seemed to constantly wear on a chain around his neck, not that Daekwang observed him that closely. All in all, Daekwang rated him as perfect boyfriend material, only sadly, he wasn’t his boyfriend. 

Jeup scooted to the opposite edge of the park bench, away from Daekwang, leaving a tight space for Taeho to sit in between them. Taeho happily complied and sat in between them, flicking his flannel jacket to avoid creasing it. While Daekwang did his best to avoid accidentally bumping into him, he wondered just how can someone look so hot doing a basic action like sitting. He knew he fell hard for Taeho. 

Jeup started a friendly conversation in an attempt to loosen the air between the three of them, something about current affairs, not that Daekwang could focus on the conversation. 

“By the way, Daekwang, I really enjoyed your house party,” Taeho said smiling sweetly, “sorry I had to leave early, I got an emergency call.”

Daekwang tried his best to not register his words as ‘I felt uncomfortable after your friend spilled the beans’ and returned his smile.

“It’s no problem.” 

As time passed by Daekwang felt more at ease. Sure, he was still sitting centimeters away from the most beautiful man, but he no longer felt anxious that Jeup’s revelation changed anything. He enjoyed Taeho’s playful nature and could feel comfortable around him, even though he was a blushing, flustered mess. The evening began setting in then, the time sensitive lights provided a warm yellow glow to the area, reflecting in the lake. The three were leading a very important conversation about what they could have been in their previous lives, when Jeup hopped off the bench, stretching his body.

“Well, it’s getting late. I better head home and make sure the kids are taken care of!”

He sent Daekwang a wink, and gestured a ‘fighting’ while Taeho was preoccupied. Daekwang knew this was a setup, he had nowhere to be and definitely no ‘kids’ to take care of. If he was to guess where he was going, Daekwang would pick the PC cafe without a second thought. The two watched silently as Jeup’s figure disappeared past the flower bushes, which were yet to sprout. He couldn’t help but sigh, drawing Taeho’s attention back to himself.

“It’s getting really chilly this evening, huh?” Taeho mumbled.

“Yeah. I heard that the weather was supposed to improve this week.”

Silence fell between the two. Daekwang took to admiring the reflections in the lake, ignoring the volume of his own heartbeat in his ear, while Taeho looked around. Daekwang wasn’t sure, but he could swear that Taeho was glancing at him and scooting closer. 

“At the party-” Taeho began, and Daekwang felt his heart stop. He could tell what Taeho was going to refer to. “Jeup told me that-”

“Ah yes, that. Jeup can be quite a jokester” Daekwang forced a laugh.

Taeho’s eyes fell and a sad pout pinched his lips: “you mean you don’t find me cute?”

The mild hurt in his voice felt like a dagger to Daekwang’s heart. He was too precious to hurt, and Daekwang cursed his panic.

“No! I- I mean, do you want me to think you’re cute?”

Taeho nodded his head gently, before fixing the bangs that fell into his eyes.

“Then I’ll be honest, I think you’re the cutest guy I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“Good. I’m glad Jeup was right about this.” Taeho said with his signature sweet smile spreading on his lips. “Then, can you hold my hand.”

It was a simple request, yet Daekwang’s mind went haywire. His cheeks burned a bright pink as he slipped his hand into Taeho’s, who immediately intertwined their fingers. A glance at Taeho revealed pink cheeks of his own, and his sweet smile becoming more of a shy one. Daekwang was hoping against all hope that this wasn’t a dream, that he wasn’t going to wake up to his alarm and get up for work and that the sight of cute shy Taeho would disappear. He decided that the warmth and softness of Taeho’s hand in his was proof of this being real, but just in case, he pinched his thigh with his spare hand. This really was happening, he was holding Taeho’s hand.

“At the party, I asked Jeup more about you, more specifically, I asked him for help. He was overjoyed, telling me how we should get together, and how much you keep talking about me. Unfortunately, you heard that part, and looked like you had seen a ghost.”

Daekwang felt beyond embarrassed. If only he had listened to his best friend, instead of avoiding him, he would have known this already. He couldn’t help but laugh at his foolishness.

“So does this, technically, count as a date?” Daekwang questioned.

“Only if you walk me home~”

“Consider that done.”

Keeping their hands locked together, the two slowly made their way to their shared apartment building. The cold evening didn’t seem as chilly to Daekwang, not with Taeho by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think uwu :3


End file.
